


I Feel For You

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Crying, Dad Jokes, Declarations Of Love, Emotions, Feels, Frustration, Gay Disaster Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: “C’mon, get it together kiddo,” Patton muttered to himself. He sat on the floor of the hallway hugging his knees and wiping at the corners of his eyes. His glasses were slightly askew on his nose. He felt like crying. It was hard being the center of positive emotion so much, since that meant a lot of negative emotions built up over time. Every so often, the negative emotions took up too much space in the mixing pot of emotions, and right now, the negative emotions were spilling over the sides of the pot.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616935
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	I Feel For You

“C’mon, get it together kiddo,” Patton muttered to himself. He sat on the floor of the hallway hugging his knees and wiping at the corners of his eyes. His glasses were slightly askew on his nose. He felt like crying. It was hard being the center of positive emotion so much, since that meant a lot of negative emotions built up over time. Every so often, the negative emotions took up too much space in the mixing pot of emotions, and right now, the negative emotions were spilling over the sides of the pot.

All day had been a struggle with the built-up emotions inside him. Virgil had finally gotten with Roman, and while that made him happy, all he could think about was how he was still single and pining over Logan. He should’ve been happy for Virgil and Roman, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do anything more than plaster on a smile. And speak of the devil-

“Patton? What’s the matter?” Logan asked carefully, crouching down next to Patton. “Are you feeling ill?” Patton’s eyes widened with slight alarm. 

“Logan! Oh, yeah, I’m  _ fine,  _ just a little…” he trailed off. Logan shook his head.

“Patton, please do not insult my intelligence. Clearly something is off, this behavior is uncharacteristic for you.” 

“Well, uh, this is kind of uncharacteristic for  _ you,  _ Lo,” Patton said. “You never want to get involved with…  _ icky  _ emotions.” Logan’s face turned a shade of pink that Patton had never seen on him before. 

“So you admit that something is wrong.” It was Patton’s turn to blush. “Patton, it’s alright to have negative feelings sometimes.” Patton sniffled, tears making their way down in cheeks.

“I-it’s not for me though, Logan!” he cried. “I can't! Not when I’m so happy usually!” Logan raised both eyebrows in alarm.

“Well, it would be impossible - not to mention illogical - for someone to be happy all of the time.  _ Everyone  _ has emotions.” he said, stumbling a little over his usually fluid words.

“I- I appreciate that, Logan, but really I think you should go. I know that feelings are a difficult and uncomfortable topic for you and you don't like feeling them.” Patton pushed down a sob. He really wanted Logan to stay. He wanted to lean into him and be held. He wanted to be reassured that everything would be okay. But that couldn't happen. 

“Patton, I really must insist, you shouldn’t be alone right now-”

“I don't want you to have to feel feelings for me, especially not bad ones.”

“But-”

“I said you don't have to feel feelings for me. It's fine-”

“ _ But what if I WANT to?!”  _ Logan shouted. Patton’s teary eyes widened in shock at the sudden outburst. “I  _ want  _ to feel feelings for you, Patton.” He said slowly.

“I  _ do  _ feel feelings for you.” 

Patton’s heart sped up about a million miles per hour. His face heated uncontrollably, and he felt…

Hopeful.

“Lo?” he asked the taller male, who was breathing hard, his expression unreadable. “Is… do you wanna talk?”

Logan nodded.

“Patton, it wouldn't make much sense for me to do anything less than just-  _ say  _ what I want to say… so why can’t I say it? Why is this so hard?” He asked quietly, scared that he didn’t know the answer. Nothing was making any sense. 

“I’m supposed to know what to do. I’m supposed to know the logical thing to do.” he whispered, voice barely audible.

“Sometimes… sometimes even logical thinking can't solve problems. Human emotions are far more difficult than a straight answer.” Logan snorted.

“I’d hardly say I want a  _ straight  _ answer. This situation is much too gay for that.”

Patton blinked. 

“Lo, I really wanna know more about how your problem is gay, but you just made a gay dad joke. That’s the only thing better than a normal dad joke!” Patton squealed. Logan rolled his eyes.

“Ignoring that, my problem is - oh, I don't know how to say this - I have, that is to say, I think I’m - I’m in love. I think I’m in love with you, Patton.” He stammered, burying his face in his hands. Patton gasped.

“Oh, Logan,” He half laughed half sobbed. “That’s exactly why I was out here crying.” Logan looked up, eyes filled with terror.

“What?! You were crying because I’m in love with you?! Oh my god, Patton, I’m so sorry-” Patton’s eyebrows shot up and he waved his hands frantically.

“No! No no no, I was crying because  _ I’m  _ in love with  _ you  _ and I never thought you’d ever love me back!” He said. “I thought… I thought I’d never be loved back...” Logan hesitated before replying.

“That’s… god, love is hard.” Patton laughed shakily, back on the verge of tears.

“That it is.” he agreed. Logan scooched closer to Patton and slipped his arms around his small form. Patton collapsed into his embrace, exhausted.

“Patton?” Logan whispered as the smaller began to fall asleep.

“Yes Logan?”

“I do love you back.” Patton smiled sleepily. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that. I love you back too, Logan.” he murmured into the other male’s chest. Logan smiled. If this was what it felt like to be loved, he never wanted to leave Patton’s side.

~

Virgil and Roman found a pair of  _ very _ sleepy boys snoozing together in the hallway the next morning.


End file.
